


No Sorrows, No Sighs

by runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had a bad day at work, but John is armed with swing music...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shameless cheesy fluff +laughing Dave</p>
<p>I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sorrows, No Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to make a lot of sense without [this song](http://youtu.be/dfWsU4IDCS0) at the ready.

Dave slumps onto the couch, ineffectually kicking his bag across the carpeted living room floor. With a heavy sigh, he falls over onto his side, his legs still hanging off the couch. When John doesn't come over immediately, he sighs again, as loudly as he can. He hears snickering from behind the couch. "What is it today, Dave?"

"Everything, Egbert. Everything fucking sucks. I'm going to punch someone into orbit. Somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy."

"Are you sure I should come over there, then?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to bludgeon me?"

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fiiiiine." He can almost hear John roll his eyes.

When Dave hears John come over, Dave turns his head so that his face is no longer buried in the pillow. John is crouching next to the sofa, his head tilted as he scans Dave's face. The blond's expression is as neutral as always, but John furrows his brow in concern. How can he always tell?

"Work was that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

Dave narrows his eyes. "What does that mean? Never mind, I know what 'hmm' always means. It means you're plotting something stupid."

"Hmm..."

"John..."

"Yes, Dave?"

"No. Whatever you're planning--no."

"I'm not planning anything!"

"John, I'm not in the mood."

John leans over to give Dave a peck on the lips before lifting Dave's legs onto the couch. He then swings himself up to perch on Dave's legs, looking down at his face. Dave looks up at John warningly, and John returns an innocent smile.

"John, so help--" Dave's sentence is cut off by a small squeak when John digs his fingers into Dave's sides. He curls up as John continues his relentless assault of Dave's sides and stomach. Biting his lip, he shudders as John pushes his shirt up to trail his fingers across sensitive skin.

"Come on, Dave, I know you're ticklish! Just laugh!"

"No..."

John laughs at Dave's strained tone. "Stop being a whiny little kid and laugh already!"

Dave snorts, and John seizes the opportunity to poke Dave especially hard in the side, coaxing a shriek and a laugh out of him.

"John!" he shouts, more laughter than words. "Stop it!"

John leans over so his nose is touching Dave's and reaches one hand up to take off Dave's shades. "Now that finally got something out of you? No way!"

Resting his forehead against Dave's, John keeps tickling Dave until he's a shaky mess of laughter, tears running down his cheeks. Eventually, he relents and gets off of Dave, letting him catch his breath while John busies himself at the stereo.

"Egbert, what--"

Swing brass cuts off Dave's question, and John turns toward him dramatically. Dave raises an eyebrow and purses his lips together to stifle the grin he knows is threatening to appear when John starts swaying, then dancing (or what passes for dancing, with him). He gives Dave what is probably supposed to be a seductive look, but its heat is significantly reduced by the goofy grin on his face. Dave puts a hand to his forehead and laughs. "Jesus burger-flipping Christ, John."

As John dances toward the couch, he starts singing along.

" _This can't be love--because I... feel so well._ "

"Is that so, Egbert?" John's grin widens.

" _No sobs, no sorrows, no sighs!_ "

He holds his hand down to Dave with a flourish, and Dave buries his face in the pillow to muffle his laughter.

" _This can't be love--I get no... dizzy spells._ "

John starts tugging on Dave's arm, but Dave latches himself onto the arm of the couch with one hand.

" _My head... is not... in the skiiiiies!_ "

Dave yelps as John drags him off the couch, catching him with one arm before he hits the floor.

" _My heart does... not... stand still._ "

As Dave tries to push him away, John puts his arms around Dave's torso and pulls him to his feet.

" _Just hear it beat!_ "

When Dave consents to put his weight on his own feet, John puts a hand on Dave's waist and grabs Dave's hand with his own.

" _This... is too sweet..._ "

"I'm not being the girl."

" _Tooooo beeeee love!_ "

John steps backward, pulling Dave with him. Dave instinctively puts his free hand around John's shoulder, and John wiggles his eyebrows in a manner that was probably supposed to seem victorious but just makes Dave shake his head in disapproval.

" _This can't be love..._ "

"Do we have to do this?"

" _Because I... feel so well._ "

Despite his reluctance, Dave quickly falls into the rhythm of the dance. Curse those ballroom dancing classes John decided they should take together.

" _But still, I looove to look..._ "

John dips Dave until his head is about a foot away from the floor.

" _In your eyes!_ "

John touches the tip of his nose to Dave's, then tilts his head to brush his lips teasingly against Dave's. As Dave tries to bring his lips to meet John's for an actual kiss, John brings him to stand straight up. Dave opens his mouth to protest, but when he sees no hint of anything but genuine happiness in John's expression, he grins back. They spin around the small living room, laughing as they look at each other. John takes his arm from around Dave's waist and raises the hand that's holding Dave's. Dave rolls his eyes, still smiling, before consenting to spin gracefully. John laughs, and as soon as Dave moves back toward him, he grabs him around the waist and pulls him close. Dave buries his face in John's shoulder as they resume their awkward foxtrot.

" _My heart does... not... stand still._ "

John tilts his head to sing softly in Dave's ear.

" _Just hear it beat._ "

Dave sighs and closes his eyes, and John slows their steps.

" _This... is too sweet..._ "

John leans his cheek against Dave's head, his words dropping almost to a whisper.

" _To... be... love..._ "

John kisses Dave's hair between each word, and Dave bites his lip to try to prevent a dorky grin. He fails.

" _This can't be love..._ "

John stops their dancing and takes his hand from Dave's to play with Dave's hair.

" _Because I... feel so well..._ "

Dave raises his head and stands up straight, wrapping both arms around John's shoulders.

" _But still I love to look..._ "

Resting his forehead against John's, Dave mouths the words as John sings them quietly, and deep blue eyes meet bright red.

" _In your eyes--_ "

John taps his nose against Dave's, and Dave's cheeks redden.

" _Still I love to look..._ "

John pulls back and tilts his head to whisper the last words against Dave's lips.

" _In your eyes._ "

Dave brings a hand up to tangle in John's hair and keep him from teasing him, yet again.

But John doesn't intend to. He presses his lips against Dave's and holds him tightly as the song comes to its end.


End file.
